Fatherly Concerns
by Hotch Fan
Summary: Spoilers from 7x04 "Painless." "Oh, come on. The political way Jack is handling things with that kid is the same one you use with Strauss."


**It seem I can't stop writing Hotch/Rossi fics, both slash or just friendship. This time it's the latter, just a small 7x04 "Painless." related fic, ******just a small complement to the last scene between Hotch and Prentiss. Enjoy it and remember, any comment or criticism will be appreciated.********

**Also, I want to thank **_**Nebula2 **_**for the beta.**

**I don't owe Criminal Minds or any of his characters.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>OoOoO<strong>_

_****Title: **Fatherly Concerns**.  
><strong>**_

Dave closed the file he had been looking over at his desk and ran a hand over his face.

Hotch had said he would be late because he had to go to Jack's school and had asked Dave to take care of things for him. It was past nine, Dave guessed Hotch had already arrived.

With one last look at his desk, Dave stood up and left his office, to go to Hotch's.

Through the blinds on the window he could see Hotch, bent over his desk already working.

Dave knocked on the open door.

Hotch lifted his head, watching as Dave walked in, then making himself comfortable in a visitors chair in front of his desk.

"Hey, how did it go with Jack's teacher?"

Hotch shrugged. "He is doing pretty well; Ms. McKee said that his grades and reading skills are great,"

Dave raised an eyebrow at the lack of reaction from the man in front of him. He wasn't a father himself, but he knew any parent should be at least a bit happy with the good news.

"But?" Dave prompted gently.

Hotch sighed. "She told me a kid named Paul has been mean to Jack."

Dave nodded, understanding Hotch's attitude, and then frowned. "Isn't he the boy Jack invited over to your apartment?"

Hotch gave him a sad smile. "Yeah, it seems Jack thought this would fix things and they could become friends."

Dave shook his head, laughing. "It seems that boy inherited his father's skills."

Hotch's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, come on. The political way Jack is handling things with this kid is the same one you use with Strauss. You haven't invited her to dinner or something but still. The woman almost kicked you out of the BAU, any other man would have sought ways to get revenge, or at least call her names behind her back, but not you, you even reprimanded Garcia when you heard her refer to Strauss as 'witch'."

Hotch gave him a look, but didn't said anything.

Dave looked at the thoughtful expression on Hotch's face, and he immediately knew something else was bothering the younger agent.

"Okay, what else?"

Hotch rubbed a hand over his forehead. "He didn't tell me. If his teacher hadn't told me I wouldn't have known."

Dave smiled, amazed as always by the great similarities between father and son.

"It makes sense." Was all Dave said.

"What?"

Dave shrugged. "I said it makes sense. You are his hero. You go all over the country saving lives and catching the bad guys. He didn't want you to worry because of him." He raised a hand to stop Hotch, as his friend opened his mouth to protest. "Then, there's the fact he wants to be just like his father. He wanted to fix things without any help from you, to show himself he's a big boy who can handle things by himself, just like his father."

"I... I really hadn't thought any of that." Hotch admitted, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Of course you didn't, you were too busy trying to find a way to blame yourself because Jack didn't tell you."

Before Hotch could answer him properly, there was a knock at the door. It was open, but it was a habit of everyone in the BAU to knock before going into Hotch's office.

"Ah, sorry the interruption," Garcia called from the doorway.

"It's okay Garcia. What do you need?"

"Right, uh, everything is ready to present the case, sir."

Hotch nodded. "Thanks, we'll be right there."

"Yes sir." Garcia said, before leave the office.

Dave watched her go with a smile on his face, before turning his gaze back to Hotch.

"So, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to talk to him of course, though I'm not sure what I'm going to tell him." Hotch said, as he organized the files spread all over his desk into a neat pile.

"Well," Dave started, getting to his feet. "I think that asking him about it would be a good start."

Hotch nodded, as he and Dave walked out of his office.

"Thanks." He murmured.

Dave just nodded in recognition, as they walked together toward the conference room.

_**OoOoO**_

* * *

><p><strong>-Thanks to a comment from my wonderful beta, <em><strong>Nebula2<strong>_ this could become a two-shot, though I can't make any promises. I'll try to write some as soon as I can**, **and if I like, I will** **post it.**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who read it.**** I hope you all have enjoyed****, and as always feedback is appreciated. Thank you.**


End file.
